Story of My Life
by High Functioning Hatter
Summary: Oneshots about the life of Emily Hummel-Anderson. Future Fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a series of oneshots about the life of Emily Hummel-Anderson. It is going to skip around to different parts of her life. They will mostly be in her point of except for this one. You'll see why.

Disclaimer: If you search for the owner of glee you will find Ryan Murphy. Not a teenaged girl.

**The Beginning**

"Hey honey. I'm home." Blaine said as he walked through the door. He headed into the living room to find his husband lying on the couch looking distraught.

"Kurt, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt responded by pointing to a piece of paper on the coffee table. Blaine picked it up and read it.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed. "This is great! Why are you so upset?"

"I'm scared," he whispered sounding like a small child. Blaine sat next to him and put his arm around him.

"Oh Kurt. I'm scared too. But this is for the better. When you look into that…" he paused and glanced at the letter. "Baby girl's eyes. OUR baby girl's. You'll know this was the right decision."

Kurt looked up at him. "Damn you and your way with words."

"You know you love it." He said leaning to kiss him.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"No Blaine! Put me down NOW!" Kurt said kicking in attempt to get free.

"Kurt, remember what I told you before?" he replied calmly as he attempted to open the car door with an armful of angry Kurt.

"Yeah well you were wrong. Now let me go!" Blaine managed to open the door and set him down. Blaine slammed the door and ran over climbed in the other side. As he pulled out of the driveway Kurt fell silent. Normally that would worry him but now he couldn't help but feel relieved.

When they arrived they headed up to the reception desk. "Hummel-Anderson," he said with a smile. "Right this way," the lady said getting up. When they reached the room she handed them some paper work and left.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Are you alright?" He didn't respond and just kept staring out into space. After a little while the nurse returned, this time with a little pink bundle in her arms.

"Here we are," she said handing the baby to Kurt and taking the clipboard from Blaine.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Emily." Kurt replied. Blaine turned and smiled at him. "Emily Elizabeth."

She nodded and left the room.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Why are you always right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was inspired for this after taking an hour to set up a FREAKING SLIP AND SLIDE. I'm sorry for not updating **_**Saving Kurt and Blaine. **_**I am having some major writers block on that one. Oh, and Emily's father is Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: Says it all.**

The Slip and Slide

Age: 5

"Are you sure you don't want me to get dad?"

"No Emily! I've got this!" daddy said for the 5th time in the past hour (And yes, I counted.)

I sighed. I had gotten a slip and slide for Christmas and today was finally warm enough to use it. Daddy was stubborn and wanted and to set it up himself, even though dad was the one who did things like that. He was still trying to figure out how to turn the hose on.

I turned around as I heard the door open and close. Dad came out and held a finger to his lips. He crept over to the dial for the hose. Daddy was looking in the hose trying to figure out was wrong. He squealed as dad turned on the water and it hit him in the face.

"Blaine Anderson, you are so going to get it!" he yelled before spraying dad. I giggled.

"Oh you think this is funny?" daddy said turning to me. I nodded. He sprayed me too.

"Yay!" I said jumping up in delight.

After that there was a full out water fight between the 3 of us. By the end of the day we were soaked. The slip and slide was completely forgotten.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short! My cousins are staying with me and are fantastic inspiration. Expect updates daily for the next couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another one. I really need a life.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

The Doctor

Age: 7

"Good morning Emily."

"Morning." I replied through a yawn. "Where's dad?"

"He's at work." Daddy said. "And _you, _need to be getting dressed."

"Why?"

"You have a doctors appointment this morning, remember?"

"Noooo," I whined.

"Yessss," he said mocking me. "If you go get dressed you can have chocolate chip pancakes."

I can never say no to chocolate chip pancakes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Okay. The good news is your healthy." The nurse said as she came in. "The bad news is you need a couple of shots."

"But if I'm healthy why do I need shots?" I protested. Daddy shot me a warning glance.

"To keep you healthy." She replied simply. I pouted.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I looked at daddy and silently begged him. "Emily, you know that doesn't work on me."

"But…"

"No." I sighed. "I'll hold your hand." I crossed my arms. "And, we can get milkshakes afterwards."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"I'm proud of you Emily."

"But I cried." I sniffled.

"But you were still brave."

I smiled a little and took a sip of my milkshake.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" he said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"When do I need to get shots again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July! In honor of today I have written a drabble about… drum roll please… FIREWORKS! I know, I know, but this was so perfect! All right then! On with the show!**

Disclaimer: Not yet. But when Ryan Murphy "suddenly" goes missing I will be right there to pick up where he left off.

**Boom!**

"Daddy I'm scared."

"I know honey. But me and dad won't let anything happen to you."

Daddy and me were standing in our driveway watching dad light a firework in the street. This was the first time I had seen fireworks. Just like any other 4 year I was nervous. Dad managed to light the fuse and was backing away. I braced myself for the explosion.

_BOOM!_

I screamed in shock and ran into daddy's arms. He scooped me up and carried me inside. I heard dad laughing behind us. At what I didn't know. I started crying into daddy's shirt. I heard the door open as dad came inside. Daddy set me down on the couch and walked away.

"How is she?" I heard dad ask.

"Terrified. Did you really have to pick the loudest firework you could find?"

"I'm sorry! Can I talk to her?"

Dad came in and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Emily, I'm so sorry I scared you! We don't have to do anymore fireworks if you don't want."

"No," I said sitting up and wiping my eyes. "I was just surprised. Now that I know what to expect I shouldn't be so scared."

Dad looked at me in surprise. "Are you sure you're only 4 years old?"

I paused and thought about. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

**There we go! I'm just warning you that the updates are going to start getting more irregular from now on. Ok then! Later!**


End file.
